


Just Take It Off

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt for twd_kinkmeme: I want something fluffy, cracky, and hilarious revolving around Daryl and his lack of sleeves.<br/>It really just turned into smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It Off

Just Take It Off

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

A/N: This has not been beta’d. Also its just smut.

Just Take It Off

 

Daryl’s just came out of the Greene farm house for the first time clean since the CDC, not that it will last long. Glenn can’t help but feel the hate well up in him as he sees the man wearing a long sleeve shirt, that retched fabric covering the man’s toned arms obscuring his view. He’s never felt so much hatred towards an inanimate object in his life it burns through him powerfully.

He loves that Daryl never where’s sleeves it’s one of the reasons he’s always watching the older man. He likes to watch the mussels flex and bunch throughout the day. His skin is rarely ever clean, always smudged with dirt or blood caked over the bulging muscles, sweat carving rivers through it.

He honestly never thought he’d see the day Daryl wore sleeves, he imagined that even on the coldest of days the man never wore sleeves. He wants nothing more than to march over to the redneck and tear the sleeves clean off, but settles for pouting in Daryl’s direction. Daryl catches him looking of course, he’s always observant and walks over.

“What’s got your panties in a bunch rice flower?” Daryl asks as he sits down on the log next to Glenn crossbow propped on his knee. Glenn rolled his eyes at the name continuing to pout not answering. Daryl frowns at him for a long time still with no answer. Daryl can’t stand it, the pouting and pulls the kid up almost roughly pulling him into the nearby woods and away from prying eyes.

“I aint got time for this, what’s your problem?” Daryl growls out, frustrated at not knowing what had Glenn looking so put out, like someone kicked his puppy and dumped his ice cream all at once. Glenn looks up at him through his lashes still pouting, bottom lip jutted out before he’s biting that bottom lip, chewing at in a way Daryl would like to be doing a blush tinting pale cheeks as he mumbles something Daryl’s sure not even dogs could hear. “Speak up” He commands again eyes locked on that bottom lip wanting nothing more than to suck it into his own mouth.

“Just take it off.” Glenn says sounding pained as he finally releases that lip from the prison of his teeth. Daryl’s confused unsure of what the other man is talking about but then Glenn is suddenly pawing at his shirt trying to get the buttons undone, all fumbles. “Off.” Glenn says again his voice urgent, he wants those arms uncovered and within view, wants to feel the naked muscles bunch around him.

Daryl chuckles the sound vibrating through him down into Glenn causing him to shiver as his hands are brushed away and the rednecks take over. Daryl gets the shirt off as fast as humanly possible one of the bottom buttons popping and a small tear forming in the cuff but he pays it no mind as he drops the offending garment to the ground. He crowds Glenn against a nearby tree finally pulling that lip into his mouth and sucking, teeth scraping over it as Glenn groans in appreciation.

Glenn’s got his hands wrapped over those arms as best he can, melting between tree and man another grown escaping him as Daryl presses him harder against the tree. His hands stroke over the bunched muscles, nails digging in leaving little Red Crescent moons as he arches up against Daryl. Glenn needs to feel more naked flesh against his own and hastily removed his shirt forcing Daryl away for just a moment to pull the garment over his head. He doesn’t know what direction he tossed the garment in but doesn’t much care as Daryl’s pressing against him again skin to skin as those arms wrap around his waist pulling him impossibly close.

“Fuck chinamen.” Daryl groans out against Glenn’s neck hot air brushing over the sensitive flesh as the Asian man rubs against him wantonly their clothed erections impossibly hard. Glenn whines a little as Daryl suddenly pulls away from him and he’s spun around but then there are hands on his pants working them down. Glenn moans a little at the pull of fabric against his sensitive cock hands bracing against the tree, his pictorials rubbing against the rough surface.

Daryl grins as he admires the view of Glenn holding himself against the tree, pants around his ankles and skin impossibly flushed. Licking his lips Daryl palmd the firm globes presented to him fingers needing at the flesh, thumb brushing at crack in a way that had Glenn’s hips thrusting wantonly. Daryl chuckled again fishing in his pocked for the lube he’d started carrying since he’d started these escapades with Glenn. His supply is running low but he knows the kid has more stashed somewhere so he is unconcerned about conserving it as he popped the cap and let some of the slippery substance fall into his open palm.

The lube was warm from the Georgia heat so he wasted no time in running the tips of his fingers through that crack smirking as Glenn bucked his hips again whining like an animal in heat. Daryl spread the cheeks as best he could with one hand using his index finger to tease the puckering whole. He circled it the lube glistening on the strips of sunlight making it through the trees till it was twitching begging for his finger.

Glenn let out an unintelligible word as one finger pressed into him fucking up into him. It was only moments before another finger entered him and Glenn was thrusting back against them groaning far too loudly. Daryl shoved another finger in twisting simultaneously slapping a hand over Glenn’s mouth to keep anyone at camp from hearing him. Daryl added one more finger, not because he needed to but because he loved this, liked watching Glenn fuck back on to his fingers, thoroughly enjoyed the half broken noises he made when Daryl had the time to really lube him up.

Daryl couldn’t stand it anymore he needed to have Glenn’s ass wrapped around his cock. Pulling his finger free he enjoyed the disappointed whine that escaped Glenn as his mouth was released so that Daryl could get his dick out. Glenn turned his head to watch Daryl with hooded eyes skin pressed red around his mouth from the hand that had been used to silence him. Daryl licked his lips palming Glenn’s ass again before pressing forwards using one hand to guide him in as the other one held Glenn still.

Glenn sucked in deep breath, trying to smother a moan and failing badly as Daryl buried his cock as deeply as he could without fear of hurting. One of Daryl’s hands made it back to Glenn’s mouth finger pressing against lips till they parted and then they were in tasting off lube and Glenn’s inner channel. Glenn whined trying to rock back as Daryl stayed still for a long moment, savoring it before he pulled out immediately pressing in, fingers digging deeper into Glenn’s sharp hip.

Daryl knew they had limited time before someone came looking for one of them. He set a fast hard pace that had teeth grazing against his fingers and Glenn gasping for air. He angled his hips till he felt Glenn tens around him for just a moment as he found what he was looking for and made a point to repeat the motion again and again. Glenn whined and whimpered around the fingers spit leaking from his mouth and down that hand and his chin as he prostate was ruthlessly pounded.

Daryl knew the end was coming and though it was far too soon for his liking he knew they both had thing that needed to be done before the sun rose too far into the sky. Wrapping one thickly muscled arm wrapped around Glenn’s waist, leaving his hip finger shapped marks left in its wake. The hand was hardly wrapped around him before he was shooting his load against the tree muscles tightening around Daryl. Daryl continued to pound into Glenn for a few more minutes before he went tense all over and painted the dark haired man’s insides.

When he was spent his seed thick in Glenn’s still twitching channel Daryl stayed pressed against him arm wrapped tightly around his waist pressing his lips against sweat dampened skin. Glenn panted heavily against the tree, chest stinging from the little scratches caused from being pressed against the tree trunk. Glenn let out a noise of discomfort as Daryl pulled free. Daryl stayed against him though, the hand not wrapped around Glenn’s waist running down a soft check to rub at the cum leaking from the Asians ass.

“Maybe I should wear sleeves more often.” Daryl said chuckling after a long time finally pulling away from Glenn’s thinly muscled body. He stopped to admire the view of Glenn glaring at him still flushed and dripping unwilling or unable to move away from the tree just yet before pulling his own jeans back on. Daryl leaned down letting his lips ghost against the side off Glenn’s ass in a way that had his hips jerking weakly as Daryl pulled the jeans up for him.

“Was just teasin.” Daryl assured him lips brushing against the side of Glenn’s mouth when he wouldn’t stop glaring at him. “Let’s get back to camp.” Daryl said collecting their shirts and throwing Glenn’s at him. It was a long moment before Glenn pulled his shirt back on Daryl’s eyes never leaving him as he pulled on his own, sleeves still very much intact. Glenn pouted again in a way that Daryl couldn’t resist laugh at as he lead the way back to camp.

\- 0 - 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -

END

A/N: I started out wanting to work on a different story but then I was going through stories I had started and hadn’t finished and this just ended up getting finished. For every story I actually finish I’ve already started two more. >.


End file.
